bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Hizashi Yamada
ひざし |romaji = Yamada Hizashi |alias = |birthday = July 7 |age = 30 (First Appearance) 31 (Current) |gender = Eldritch entity |height = 185 cm (6'1") |hair = Blond |eye = Red (manga) Green (anime) |bloodtype = B |quirk = Voice, raw chaotic energy powerful enough to make your skulls invert and your toes turn into teeth |status = Descending into madness (and one day he's gonna crack) |birthplace = |family = Larry Butz (father) DJ Cookie (father) Shaggy (surrogate mother) Yog Sothoth (???) Crippling depression (best friend) |occupation = Pro Hero, Teacher, Radio Talk Show Host, destroyer of worlds and reality itself |affiliation = U.A. High School fightingstyle = Hell screams |debut = [[Chapter 3 |debutanime = Episode 3 |voice = God |eng voice = (Season 2+) |image gallery = Yes |rename = If you say it your tongue will turn black, fall off, crawl down your throat, and live as a life-sucking parasite in your stomach.}} | ひざし|Yamada Hizashi}}, also known by his hero name is a Pro Hero who teaches English at U.A. High School. Appearance Hizashi is a tall, slender man with long blond hair, which he wears spiked upwards in a huge tuft behind his head, and a small mustache. He has rectangular eyes with concentric greenish-yellow pupils (red in the manga), and he is almost always seen with a large, soulless smile on his face and barely contained internalized animal rage behind his eyes. His hero costume consists of a black jacket with a very tall collar, upturned and complete with studs, and matching black pants and knee-high boots. He sports tan shoulder pads and a red belt and elbow pads, all studded, and black fingerless gloves, his neck always obscured by a directional speaker which he uses with his Quirk. He always wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband, and a pair of orange-tinted sunglasses. Personality Hizashi maintains the eccentric persona of a radio host. He often poses when he talks and keeps a certain level of excitement or volume regardless of the situation. His attitude made Kyoka Jiro mistake him for a simple announcer rather than an actual Pro Hero. When in front of a crowd of people, he often attempts to bring his audience up to his level by getting them involved (he sometimes refers to them as his 'listeners', even while on a live stage). He will continue to act this way regardless of the crowds' response. He also has a good people sense, knowing to restrain Shota Aizawa from a crowd of reporters or otherwise risk widespread negative publicity. Present Mic has a great aversion to bugs, to the point where he faints when too many are in his general vicinity. He admits to much preferring urban areas to forested ones. Abilities Keen Intellect: Present Mic was the first of the teachers to point out the possibility of a traitor in U.A., even stating his reasons for why this would be the case. Quirk : Present Mic's Quirk allows him to increase the volume of his voice, giving him the ability to create loud high pitched sounds. The sound from Present Mic's Quirk is strong enough to cause people's ears to bleed. The loudness from Present Mic's Quirk can annoy and distract enemies as well as block out other sounds. The only known weakness of this Quirk is that the loud sounds do not travel well underground, making this Quirk ineffective against anything that is underground, or separated from him by layers of earth Stats Equipment Directional Speaker System: Present Mic has a device around his neck that allows him to aim his quirk to a specific direction. Battles & Events Final Exams Arc *Kyoka Jiro & Koji Koda vs. Present Mic Relationships Shota Aizawa Present Mic and Shota used to be classmates, and they maintain a good friendship and partnership which explains the easygoing attitude between them. Present Mic was actually the one to give Shota his hero name, Eraser Head. Trivia *According to the official tweet, Present Mic's real name would be "Yamada Hizashi" (as stated in the prototypes). In Japan, there is a real radio personality "Yamada Hisashi（やまだひさし or 山田ひさし", the host of "Hisashi Yamada's Radi-Unlimited" in TOKYO FM. *Present Mic likes radio and TV. *At first, Present Mic was supposed to be just a fat old man that would do announcements, but Horikoshi thought it was boring, so he went for a high-tension guy instead. *The word "HAGE" on his headphones means 'Baldness' in Japanese, which may be a nod back to his original design as an old man. *Present Mic has a radio show called "Put Your Hands Up Radio" where he broadcasts nonstop music every Friday night. *Present Mic is . *In the anime, Present Mic is the one who provides explanation of characters and their Quirks. **When it came to his Quirk, it was instead Shota who provided the explanation. *Present Mic's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Present Mic ranked 36th in the First Popularity Poll. **Present Mic ranked 17th in the Second Popularity Poll. Quotes *(To the Entrance Exam participants) "The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said... 'True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life.' Plus Ultra!! Break a leg, everyone!!" References Site Navigation ru:Хизаши Ямада it:Hizashi Yamada pl:Hizashi Yamada Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:Emitters Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Final Exams Arc Antagonists Category:Hero Teachers Category:Characters from Tokyo